Match of the Year
by Karianna Rose
Summary: Mickie James has been given a great task one that will take her up against the feared boys of Legacy...


Hey everyone Kari here with another WWE Fanfiction. Ok so this one I will admit is not very good, I will openly admit I am not a Cody Rhodes fan so this story was a little well done rather fast and for me not that very interesting. Silver lining though it has Mickie James and I am a James Gang Member so there you go. This was a request from Jalia, I do not own anything but the plot. On with The story.

Match of the Year

Mickie James had just finished her match against Melina, to solidify her heel turn. When she was approached by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. "Hey Mickie congrats on your victorie tonight. I think the fans really bought it." "Thanks Steph, so what can I do for you?" The tiny diva asked now curious as to what the Raw GM had planned for her. "Well we have been losing ratings for awhile now and when we checked to find out why we learned it was because of our Divas Division. The fans want more Hardcore action, which is where you come in. I want you to raise the standards for Raw's Divas anyway you can." Micki looked thoughtful for a moment "ok but I may need a favor."

Cody Rhodes walked in with his Legacy brotheren Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton, it had been a week since they had been approached by Stephanie about adding a diva to the group, and none of them were to happy about it. Randy had even gone so far as to "rearrange" the furniture in the Raw GM's office. The three boys walked the halls as if they owned the place and for the most part they did. The people in the halls trembled at the mere sight of them and moved out of the way at there approach. Well almost everyone petit brunette was the exception as she refused to be pulled aside by the other divas and continued on her way towards them. "Hey Cody" she said as she stopped right in front of them effectively blocking there way "is something wrong?" Cody looked down at the beautiful diva and was about to answer when he noticed the cameras "yea your in our way, now move" Randy answered for him. "You know what Randy I wasn't talking to you so shut face snake boy." Cody cringed as Mickie spoke back and had the nerve to insult the Viper, Randy. "What did you say?" Randy was about to attack the small woman in front of him when Ted finally spoke up. "Dude why are you letting some pathetic diva get to you?" Cody was to stunned to say anything as he watched Mickie go from annoyed to angry, and that look in her eyes it was the same look she wore in her psyco days.

"Some pathetic DIVA, so you have a problem with not just me but all the divas, eh?" Mickie's voice was wrong it was sweet, it didn't match her facial expression at all. "So Dibiase how about a match then, and just to make it fair, how about we make that match a steel cage match." Mickie noticed he was about to decline so she went for his weak points "unless that is your afraid, I mean getting put in the same ring as an amazing Diva who has accomplished more then you could ever hope to. Oh and of course one that is so much hotter then you could ever hope to be." Ted's glare matched Randy's at that moment and well Mickie she looked amused as Ted agreed. Cody stayed behind as his Legacy partners went on ahead. "Mickie what are you doing? Teds going to kill you in that ring." Relax Cody, your going to get wrinkles and ruin that sexy face of yours." Mickie said as she left to get ready for her match. Cody however could only stand there shocked by the beautiful diva once again.

Raw went by as uneventful as always for the three men o Legacy. Ted was watching himself in the mirror that he refused to tell anyone where he got, Randy sat glaring and Cody thought about Mickie James. Finally it was time for the main event, Mickie was already in the ring as the boys made there way down. Ted slipped into the ring glaring at the petit diva as Cody and Randy took their seats by the announce table.

Cody watched on with worry for the woman he fell in love with as the ref called for the bell. Ted stood mocking Mickie until she had enough and slapped him. Ted went for a cloths line but Mickie ducked underneath and got a few punches in. Ted inevetly got the upper hand and had been dominating the match or more accurately had been punishing Mickie. Cody feared he may have severly hurt her when she topped moving all together. Well that is until Ted started to gloat and Mickie got to her feet and ran to the corner. She started to climb up to the top tunbuckle, by the time Ted turned around it was to late Mickie was at the top of the cage.

Randy was yelling at him and Cody was glad Mickie was on her way out of this match, but alas things are not always as they seem. For Mickie stopped at the top of the cage and stood there before jumping and performing a phez press on Dibiase, and getting a pin fall victory. Cody rushed into the ring to chek on her as Ted gave her a smile and a hug. Cody stood there with Randy, who had followed him in. They were even more shocked as Mickie walked up and kissed Cody before leaving the ring.

It had been two months and Mickie and Cody were engaged. Mickie had just won her third Slammy of the night. She had won Best Match of the Year, for her and Ted's steel cage match, OMG Moment for her beating the crap out of John Cena and winning the WWE Championship, and now Diva of the Year. As she walked back to the Legacy locker room she saw Ted once again starring at himself in the mirror she got for him for his birthday. Randy was smiling at his championship belt and Cody who walked over and kissed her before saying "I Love You."

Well there you have it, sorry to all the Cody/Mickie fans but it just didn't work for me. Well R&R and let me know what you think. Always Yours Kari.


End file.
